Grabaciones
by Akire-Kira
Summary: De lo que sucede y se piensa al poner a Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson y Kellan Lutz en el mismo set de grabación... cuando los dos últimos quieren meterse en los pantalones de Taylor, literalmente. /Slash/
1. Chapter 1

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

De la enésima vez que Kellan se puso celoso.

* * *

Mientras labios y manos tocaban y besaban la piel de Taylor, Kellan no podía hacer nada más que observar y… no, aguantar completamente, no, le ardían las entrañas al ver como agarraban con tal confianza algo que era _suyo_, íntegramente _suyo_.

Sí, sabía que estaban grabando una de las escenas _calientes_ de _Amanecer_, pero, maldita sea, como odiaba tener que ver el rostro no actuado y de entero gozo de Robert – ese hijo de puta que tanto le jodía la existencia desde que las grabaciones de _Luna Nueva_ empezaron – al estar rozando esa morena y dulce piel de Taylor o, como creía el estúpido director que el cabrón de Pattinson lo tomaba, _Jacob_.

Y, para completar la escena sexual, Alex me-importa-poco-que-Taylor-sea-tu-prometido-haré-como-que-me-lo-follo-frente-a-las-cámaras-como-el-macho-castigador-que-soy Meraz era el menos apenado con eso de aparentar tener sexo… o, específicamente, un trio.

¡Un puto trio!

Como si no fuera suficiente soportar a _Edward _toqueteando falto de vergüenza a _Jacob _y a _Paul _intentando desvirgarlo cada que el vampiro-virgen-que-ansia-por-alguna-razón-coger-con-un-humano se descuida, ahora debía mirar la escena de sexo de esa _pareja de tres_. Agradecía que censuraran hasta cierto grado la versión _real_ porque, si fuese como en el libro, definitivamente perdería el control y a Pattinson y Meraz les quedarían unos lindos y grandes moretones en la cara.

Kellan escuchó un gemido, notó el cuerpo tenso de Jackson a su lado y una sonrisa excesivamente contenta curvó sus labios.

_Carajo_, ese gemido era delicioso sólo por pertenecer a Taylor y era aún más bien recibido por parecer falso a sus oídos. Él y Taylor habían tenido sexo como cualquier pareja actual antes del matrimonio y conocía a la perfección el tono de sus gemidos auténticos, reales, y, ese sonido que dejó salir de entre sus labios cuando parecía que Alex – sí, sabía que era _Paul _– tocaba su zona intima era de lo más FALSO.

¡Corte y queda! – dijo en voz alta el director. Maldita sea, por un segundo quiso al hombre, Taylor ya no tendría que volver a grabar esa estúpida escena caliente… pero faltaban otras dos, _mierda_.

La risa de un hombre – que casi era un niño en comparación de los demás – se alzó entre los murmullos y conversaciones de varias otras personas. Kellan se fijó en la cama, punto focal de las cámaras, y la sonrisa de Taylor le cambió un poco el humor por distintas razones. Primera, estaba viendo el torso desnudo de su esbelto y pequeño prometido; segundo, Robert tengo-problemas-para-mantener-a-Kristen-lejos-de-mis-pantalones Pattinson luchaba con el molesto y acaparador coqueteo de Stewart quien por alguna razón que desconocía – o, está bien, no desconocía, pero prefería ignorar – permanecía en el set; y, tercero, _que se vaya al carajo el mundo_,Taylor le dirigía una de sus cálidas miradas. A Kellan, sólo a Kellan Lutz de entre cada maldito cabrón que pretendió follarse ese bonito culo suyo.

Podrías aprovechar que está recostado en una cama, medio desnudo y solo en lugar de únicamente mirar, Kellan – susurró Jackson cerca de su oído.

Kellan hizo caso, aunque tuvo que aguardar a estar en su departamento para _terminar _con el arranque de celos.

Como si Kristen fuera a dejarme vivir si me meto con Robert – había dicho Taylor cuando Kellan acabó de confesar sus emociones y acabo con otra actividad que a Taylor le gustaba nombrar, para que no sonara talmal como Kellan lo decía – que era algo como: _te voy a follar hasta que quedes embarazado como Jacob _–: comunicación corporal.

Como si yo fuera a dejar vivir a Robert si se atreve a siquiera tocar más allá de lo debido – completó Kellan, riéndose de sus propias palabras.

Luego de eso pasaron varias horas hasta que llegó al amanecer… no durmieron, claro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nada que decir además de: ¡¿Cómo fue que hice ésto?! Pero bueno, las ideas van y vienen y hay que aprovecharlas.

Nos leemos... tal vez dentro de un rato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

De la primera vez que Kellan le tocó el culo a Taylor.

* * *

Bien, era oficial, Taylor detestaba filmar escenas que los incluyeran a él y a Pattinson en una cama, tocando, besando y frotando sus cuerpos.

¿Por qué? Sencillo: Kristen parecía estar enterrándole mil cuchillos con la mirada como si fuera su culpa que la autora del libro fuera tan descriptiva y pervertida con las escenas de contacto entre los protagonistas. _Dios santo_, era un milagro que _Edward_ decidiera no arriesgar la vida de su gran amor al intentar tener relaciones con él… aunque, bueno, seguramente a _Edward _no le molestaría poder hacerlo.

En fin, detestaba esas escenas por Kristen y el mismo Robert mira-que-bueno-estoy Pattinson. Y, ahora que tenía un descanso y le era permitido dormir un poco, casi saltaba de felicidad. Casi. Tenía demasiado sueño como para andar brincando de un lado a otro sin parar, y no era para menos. Llevaba diez horas seguidas grabando. Diez estúpidas horas que deseaba olvidar con una siesta.

Pero, claro, como las estrellas, los planetas y el sol parecían odiarlo, Kellan sabes-que-no-puedes-dejar-de-mirar-mis-músculos Lutz estaba cómoda y desvergonzadamente recostado en el estrecho, pero agradable, sillón de su camerino, sin dejarle caer en dicho mueble directamente al entrar en el cubículo.

- Kellan, me agradas, pero, ¿por qué en mi sofá? ¿Y por qué ahora? Estoy cansado, por favor, sal de aquí para q–

- ¿Cuántos han querido follarte? – le cortó Kellan la frase, además de cortarle ese pequeño y delgado cable que unía sus pulmones con su cerebro, atragantándosele el aire a medio camino, en la garganta.

Listo, ¿Qué hizo para merecer el odio del universo?

Se repuso, con cierta tardanza, de la sorpresa. Tomó aire y lo expulsó. Estaba preparado para dar una respuesta mordaz, pero falló en el último momento, diciendo sólo, con la voz aguda:

- ¿Qué?

- Si, ya sabes, ¿Cuántos han querido meterse en tus pantalones para follarte? – repitió Kellan, mirándolo atentamente como si su pregunta pudiera ser tomada con seriedad.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué querrías…? – se detuvo para suspirar, meditó unos segundos la situación y concluyó que, tal vez, si respondía – aunque la respuesta fuera mentira –, Kellan lo dejaría en paz el resto de sus horas en el set. Cerró los ojos un segundo y dijo, aparentemente calmado –: No lo sé con seguridad… diez, quizá menos, quizá más.

- ¿Y cuantos lo han logrado?

- ¿Dos?... posiblemente tres.

- ¿Alguien que yo conozca lo logró?

- Eso depende, ¿conoces a un tipo alto, de piel clara, cuerpo escultural, ojos marrones y pelo del mismo color?

- Estoy hablando en serio – dijo Kellan al oír el tono extrañamente harto de Taylor.

- Y yo también.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Pattinson lo ha intentado?

_Sería bueno_, pensó Taylor.

- ¿Crees que Kristen lo deja solo lo suficiente como para que alcance a mantener una conversación de cinco minutos conmigo?

- No… pero se pueden hacer varias cosas en menos de cinco minutos – sonrió Lutz, mostrando su sonrisa esplendida de dientes brillantes.

Ese inusual interrogatorio duró más de veinte minutos, en los que Taylor perdió interés en dormir y le pareció más productivo diseñar una manera de cómo soportar el peso de Kellan y el sofá juntos para sacarlo del camerino… arrastrando el mueble si era necesario.

- Basta, basta, basta – dijo Taylor rápidamente al captar murmullos parecidos a: _¿Han visto a Kellan? El cabrón se fue antes de terminar de filmar su escena_, proveniente, sin lugar a dudas, de las cuerdas vocales del director, quien compartía una amistad lo suficientemente íntima con Kellan como para llamarlo _cabrón _o _hijo de perra_ cada quince o treinta minutos. – ¿Por qué no sales? Te están buscando para lo que sea que te reste grabar.

- De acuerdo, me voy.

Taylor se sintió aliviado… apenas por diez segundos – empezaba a odiar tener una idea tan clara del transcurso del tiempo –. Un calor subió por su cuello hasta sus mejillas y ese mismo calor le hizo empezar a temblar cuando Kellan, pasando a su lado, posó una de sus grandes manos sobre uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo con algo de fuerza y diciendo sobre su oído:

- Yo también trataré de follarte.

Bien… Taylor no era alguien que dijera o pensara cosas indecentes recurrentemente, pero, _dios_, escucharlo de la boca de Kellan era estremecedor e inesperadamente excitante.

No dejaría que Kellan volviera a ocupar el sofá de su camerino, por supuesto que no, pero, quien sabes, quizá le dejara hacer otro tipo de cosas.

Quizá.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ya saben, mente rara da escritos raros xD

Voy a subir otro de estos lindos y extraños capítulos dentro de un rato. Por alguna razón tengo los suficientes ánimos para continuar actualizando :D

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

De la primera… bueno, casi primera vez que Kellan se folló a Taylor o de la vez que Kellan cometió la estupidez de decir ¨zorra¨, ¨follarte¨ y ¨Taylor¨ en una misma frase.

* * *

Kellan había visto a Taylor con diferentes expresiones a lo largo de su convivencia durante lo avanzado de las grabaciones de _Crepúsculo_, pero, ver una expresión como _esa_ realmente le afectó.

Taylor, con la espalda unida a la pared de un lugar olvidado y escondido dentro del set, tenía la morena piel de su rostro, cuello, y parte del pecho, sonrojada; los ojos vidriosos, una mueca diferente a la felicidad o miedo apoderándose de sus labios, el cabello revuelto – gracias a la sesión de besos ardientes contra el muro que Kellan le concedió segundos antes – y su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado al lado de Kellan, temblando imposiblemente.

_Carajo_, sino se viera tan joven e indefenso con ese ademán en su cara, Kellan le quitaría la ropa y empezaría a follarlo en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo lugar.

Lutz tomó una bocanada de aire luego de darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo su respiración y dijo, con la voz ronca y acercándose a parecer un reproche en lugar de una pregunta:

- ¿Aun ahora seguirás prohibiéndome tocar bajo la ropa?

- … aun… ahora – respondió Taylor, su voz cortándose continuamente debido a sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones apresuradas.

Un gruñido bajo llegó a los oídos de Taylor, y se estremeció. Una de las piernas de Kellan se había hecho espacio entre sus muslos, rozando fuertemente su entrepierna. Acalló un gemido exitosamente, mordiendo la parte interna de su labio inferior. Pero Taylor no soportaría mucho más encarcelando los gemidos en su garganta si el lento movimiento de una atrevida mano sobre su espalda baja y el constante choque de la rodilla de Kellan contra su entrepierna continuaban.

Lutz, _jodidamente excitado_, mordió el cuello de Taylor, haciéndolo tan fuerte que sus dientes quedaron marcados y Taylor, con su mente medio nublada con todo lo que sucedía, pensó que tendría ciertos problemas para ocultar la mordida de los ojos de Robert cuando tuvieran que grabar uno de los momentos a solas de _Edward _y _Jacob_.

- … Kellan, para, por favor… hay que… tenemos que… ah…

Taylor no podía pensar con completa lucidez y Kellan lo hacía demasiado; pensaba en lo bien que se veía la marca en la base del cuello de Taylor y lo mucho que le apetecía _follar_ en ese momento.

- Maldita sea, déjame follarte, Taylor… quiero escucharte gemir como una zorra mientras lo hago.

Con esa frase, cualquier sensación placenteramente cálida desapareció del cuerpo de Taylor, siendo sustituida por un sentimiento ardiente de otro tipo: enojo.

Lo siguiente que Kellan supo fue que estaba solo en ese rincón olvidado, con una erección y con la mejilla picándole luego de un golpe dado por Taylor.

Sí, no era el hombre más sentimental al hablar, y eso costaba… _mierda_.

Bueno, lo intentaría otro día. O en los próximos veinte minutos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto es todo por hoy (creo), nos leemos después :)

Gracias por leer esto y Crepúsculo. De verdad, muchas gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

Capitulo 4. Parte 1: De cuando la prensa se dio cuenta de la relación entre Robert y Taylor o de cuando Robert se _sobrepasó_ con Taylor y Kellan se puso celoso… o de cuando Kellan se dio cuenta de que amaba a Taylor.

* * *

Muchos pensaron que _Crepúsculo _no tendría éxito y, al contrario, sería terriblemente juzgado por la temática que contenía. Sí, muchos lo creyeron… y ahora debían enterrar sus suposiciones profundamente bajo tierra pues tuvo gran fama desde que fue anunciada su producción – _¡Ja!_, como exclamó Kellan al enterarse de todo –.

Ahora había muchas entrevistas en las que se preguntaba si habría una continuación y ellos, los actores, contestaban que no tenían idea alguna de si eso podría suceder. También, por parte de entrevistadores atrevidos y sumamente desvergonzados, era cuestionada la gran compatibilidad de los protagonistas Taylor Lautner y Robert Pattinson. Era realmente gracioso para varios y algo incómodo para otros pero, al final, poco podían obtener los entrevistadores curiosos e interesados en noticias.

Hasta que les fue recomendado, a Taylor y Robert, que, para dar promoción a las películas – pues si habría una continuación, pero eso tenían prohibido decirlo todavía – aparentaran que, sí, aquella fabulosa química en la pantalla había vuelto su relación real en algo romántico.

Así empezó el caos.

Inicialmente fueron cosas sencillas y casi imperceptibles: sentarse juntos, compartir amplias sonrisas, cortos abrazos y demás. Era sencillo y nada molesto ya que _ambos estaban solteros_ – lo que ni los productores, amigos cercanos o cualquier otra persona sabía era de aquella extraña relación entre Kellan y Taylor que incluía besos, caricias y… bueno, otras cosas, pero que no estaba formalizada –.

Taylor entendía lo que implicaba _aparentar_, pero tal parecía que Robert no terminaba de comprenderlo. Eso parecía, aunque no era cierto. Robert lo entendía, en definitiva, pero le apetecía aprovecharse de esa situación para lograr follarse a Taylor… está bien, ser su pareja – aunque el sexo estaba incluso, por supuesto –.

Y fue durante una entrevista, en la que se volvió a cuestionar la relación que compartían Taylor y Robert, que Robert, sin vergüenza, precipitó sus labios sobre los de Taylor… y éste último debía admitirlo, le había gustado esa sensación.

Cabe decir que no fue un beso lo _suficientemente profundo_, pero, joder, vaya que fue bueno. Taylor sintió la lengua de Robert rozar sus labios a la par que escuchó varios grititos emocionados por parte del público – claro, hubo otros que sonaron disgustados, pero eran minoría – y un _¨guau¨_ salido de la boca de la entrevistadora.

- Así que ya han decidido revelarlo, ¿eh? – dijo Melisa – la entrevistadora, por si no se habían dado cuenta –.

- Mejor ahora – dijo Taylor – a esperar que hasta en mi cuarto de baño haya cámaras espiándome.

Después un par de días… bueno, apenas un par de horas, la noticia de último minuto era esa entrevista. Más específicamente, el beso entre Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner.

Toda persona que quería algo de lo que hablar sabía de ese momento épico que duró apenas cinco segundos… hasta Kellan Lutz se dio por enterado. Cuando eso sucedió, Kellan atravesó tres etapas: primera, sorpresa – ¿quién no se queda mudo cuando la persona con la que te enrollas, y que crees que sólo lo hace contigo, aparece besando a alguien más frente a cámaras? Cámaras que envían los datos a _todo el maldito país_ –; segundo, enojo – tenía las suficientes razones, joder. Ese _hijo de perra_ lo estaba _engañando_ –; y tercero, más enojo – oh, vamos, era de esperarse siendo Kellan me-encabrono-por-cualquier-tontería Lutz –.

Y cuando, dos semanas después, Taylor y demás actores se reunieron con el director y productores para negociar los términos de un contrato de cuatro años, Kellan tuvo que encontrarse con ese _estúpido niño _que le hacía rabiar con sólo recordarlo las últimas semanas. Además, _maldita sea_, lo que le molestaba en demasía era que, bueno – y _maldita sea_ –, no tenía derecho a sentir celos.

Él y Taylor no eran nada.

Y,_ maldita sea_, sí, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, no habían follado. Ni una vez y Kellan ya sospechaba el por qué no. Quizá Taylor sólo quiso pasar un buen rato con él y después se largaba a la cama de Pattinson para coger con él como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si Kellan no existiera o no le importara. Pensar en eso le dolía y se decía estúpido por sentir dolor cuando le habían tomado el pelo como a un… estúpido – aunque sonase repetitivo –.

Tras evitar terca y cobardemente la mirada de Taylor mientras éste conversaba con Robert, Peter y la productora, Catherine, y le mandaba cortas y disimuladas miradas a él, que se mantenía en silencio, haciendo como que escuchaba a Ashley y Nikki – quienes discutían algo sobre una nueva línea de ropa de una diseñadora fantástica –; Lutz, raudo, salió de la habitación en cuanto Peter dijo algo que sonó a: ¨Está bien, yo acepto eso¨, y le pareció adecuado acceder también.

Ese plan de ¨evitar, apresurarse y huir¨ continuó por tres semanas, en las cuales hubo un par de entrevistas y muchas, muchas, sesiones de ¨mastúrbate, límpiate y siéntete mal contigo mismo por no tener a alguien que te de calor en la noche¨ o, para hacerlo más corto: ¨deprímete recordando lo jodidamente bien que se sintió cuando Taylor usó sus espasmódicas y aparentemente nerviosas manos para hacerte alcanzar un orgasmo maravilloso¨…

Eso era más largo, ¿no? Bueno, siendo él, el nombre que le puso a sus noches solitarias le parecía gracioso y levantaba un poco su ánimo. Un poco.

Pero sabía que no podía _esconderse _bajo la excusa mitad creíble y mitad obvia de: ¨estoy muy ocupado¨– haciendo énfasis en el ¨muy¨–, pues poco restaba para comenzar a grabar _Luna Nueva_ y era un hecho, _molestamente verdadero_ si le preguntaban, que _deberían_ volver a verse.

Kellan _debería _actuar junto a Taylor como si no le doliera nada, y lo haría. Tal como la persona profesional, cumplida y comprometida con su trabajo que era.

Pero… _¡maldita sea! ¡Lo difícil será no golpear a Robert!_

De acuerdo, se arreglaría con sus sentimientos confusos después, en ese momento le tocaba su sesión de ¨ deprímete recordando lo jodidamente bien que se sintió cuando Taylor usó sus espasmódicas y aparentemente nerviosas manos para hacerte alcanzar un orgasmo maravilloso¨ matutina.

Suspiró. Él y su estúpida costumbre de ponerle nombres estúpidos a las situaciones que lo hacían sentir aún más estúpido.

* * *

Solamente me queda decir dos cosas:

1.- Jodido y épico final el mio, ¿no? (me pareció _muy_ lol xD)

2.- Lamento la tardanza con las actualizaciones de Crepúsculo, pero ya no tardará demasiado y, en recompensa, subiré dos más de los lindos, cortos y extraños capítulos de ésta historia :3

Nos leemos dentro de un rato.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

Capitulo 4. Parte 2: De cuando la prensa se dio cuenta de la relación entre Robert y Taylor o de cuando Robert se sobrepasó con Taylor y Kellan se puso celoso… o de cuando Kellan se dio cuenta de que amaba a Taylor.

* * *

Taylor era un muy buen mentiroso. Su profesión exigía serlo y por eso no tenía problemas en aparentar sentir un amor fuerte, irrompible, palpable y mágico como el que le tenía _Jacob _a _Edward_. Y quería creer que con Robert sucedía lo mismo porque, no, no es normal que éste _fingiera _besos tan poco necesarios y de tan relativamente poco tiempo ante cámaras cuando no le era solicitado.

Eso quería creer Taylor, que Robert era un excelente actor que adoraba estar inmerso en su papel, cuando percibía los labios de su co – estrella acariciar con suavidad los suyos y varias fanáticas de la _Saga Crepúsculo _dejaban salir exclamaciones de alegría, sorpresa o completa e histérica emoción.

Era el beso número veintitrés y ya podía imaginar recopilaciones sobre ellos en alguna página de internet que varias fangirls colmaban de aquellas cosas como momentos de él y Robert juntos en cada entrevista que habían tenido o las ocasiones en las que _Edward _y _Jacob _estaban solos y más que _cariñosos_.

Robert se separó de sus labios y sonrió. Taylor devolvió el gesto, intentando implementar lo aprendido de las grabaciones de _Crepúsculo_ y su impresión de _Jacob _ al leer el libro.

Melanie, la conductora del programa en el que estaban hablando de varios asuntos, especialmente de _Luna Nueva_, expuso su gusto por la libertad que ambos tenían al mostrar la naturaleza de su relación. Robert sonrió mucho, como siempre, y Taylor puso la suficiente atención como para dar un par de comentarios cortos y sonrisas tenues en los momentos apropiados.

Tuvo un momento de ensimismamiento mientras Robert decía: ¨…así es, ellos atravesaran varios problemas en su relación e igualmente los tendrán para aclarar completamente sus sentimientos…¨, y Melanie y el público no le prestaban mucha atención a más que su pequeño discurso.

Pensó en Kellan, _su _estúpido y tierno Kellan – si, era tierno de vez en cuando – al que no veía desde hacía tanto. También meditó sobre Robert, sus besos, roces y miradas, la manera en la que le alteraban y las razones por las que lo hacían.

Y siguió igual de confuso como en los últimos tres meses desde que las grabaciones de _Crepúsculo _terminaron.

- ¿Tienen algún plan a futuro? – escuchó decía Melanie, cruzando sus piernas y recargando un codo sobre el reposabrazos del sillón individual en el que estaba acomodada.

- Es algo pronto para eso, ¿no lo crees? – intervino Taylor, antes de que Pattinson dijera algo _comprometedor _– Todavía estamos en la etapa de citas y encuentros para conocernos – agregó sonriendo, quitando algo de peso al silencio que se instaló ante sus abruptas palabras.

Alguien entre el público, una joven, gritó: ¨ ¡Mientras Edcob continúe me basta!¨ y Taylor sonrió divertido porque, sí, _Edcob _continuaría eternamente. De forma literal. Pero él y Robert no. Su _relación _concluiría cuando el rodaje de la versión cinematográfica lo hiciera.

Dos días más tarde, Taylor se encontraba con un obstáculo. Era su día libre en la agenda, nada de entrevistas, nada de estar frente a cámaras, y quería llamar a Kellan. Ansiaba encontrarse con él antes de que la producción de _Luna Nueva_ comenzara y en definitiva sus días tuvieran que estar repletos de Robert Pattinson y enteramente escasos de Kellan Lutz. No obstante, su representante, y el de Robert, propusieron que salieran para hacer más sólida y creíble la farsa de su relación amorosa.

Pero en realidad no era una propuesta, sino casi una orden, y le era imposible negarse.

Cuando estaban caminando por las calles soleadas de la ciudad, con ropa casual y poco llamativa, no tardaron en detectar una cámara enfocándolos. Taylor se pasó una mano en el cabello, decepcionado cuando su deseo de que no apareciera ningún aparato como ese no se vio cumplido, y Robert, inmutable pero alegre, lo jaló por la mano para guiarlo a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante en el centro.

Robert le recomendó un platillo, la especialidad del lugar, y Taylor aceptó de buena gana probarlo.

Por lo menos estaba a gusto, conversando y riendo con un buen amigo.

No tardó demasiado en, sin percatarse, olvidar la urgencia que sentía al recordar a Kellan, su sonrisa y sus atrevidas manos.

Pero, por supuesto, como lo comprobó antes, el universo le odiaba y quería arruinarle de todas las maneras posibles un momento efímero de simple y completa alegría pues, cuando estaban a punto de pagar la cuenta, salir e ir a sus respectivas casas o, si Robert los tenía, compromisos, éste dijo algo inesperado pero fácilmente comprensible para Taylor.

- Me gustaría que volviéramos la ficción realidad, Taylor. Sin farsas, ni obligaciones. Sólo nosotros – su sonrisa no se opacó y, al contrario, la ilusión la ensanchaba, la hacía brillar – Sal conmigo, Taylor.

Robert tomó la mano de Taylor sobre la mesa y dijo más palabras dulces y cariñosas mientras Taylor intentaba recordar que ya no poseía sentimientos amorosos hacia Robert como cuando _Crepúsculo _empezó a grabarse, que definitivamente ese amor creado a base de tonta esperanza se había diluido o, mejor dicho, olvidado de Robert para dedicarse a Kellan.

Pero no pudo reaccionar tan rápido como deseó y Robert le besaba suavemente en cuanto sus sentidos despertaron.

Otra vez, las imágenes de ese beso no demoraron en ser publicadas en revistas y anunciadas durante programas de televisión.

Llegaron a Kellan y volvieron su extraña e inexplicable depresión más profunda.

* * *

Faltan dos más de estos cortos e inusuales capítulos y nos despedimos por hoy.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Aclarciones:**

Esto es una serie de capitulos cortos ambientados en un universo alterno en el cual mi versión de Crepúsculo vendría siendo la original... ya saben, gay por todas partes xD

**Desclaimer:**

Ninguno de los actores que serán mencionados me pertenecer... aunque sería bueno que sí lo hicieran xD

* * *

Capitulo 4. Parte 3: De cuando la prensa se dio cuenta de la relación entre Robert y Taylor o de cuando Robert se sobrepasó con Taylor y Kellan se puso celoso… o de cuando Kellan se dio cuenta de que amaba a Taylor.

* * *

_Suficiente._

Ambos, tanto Kellan como Taylor, hacían tenido suficiente.

Kellan estaba absolutamente harto, completamente cansado y enteramente deprimido. Sí, las tres cosas a la vez y, sin vacilación, era por eso que se sentía, además, tan aturdido y como si fuera a explotarle la cabeza de un momento a otro.

Había tenido que _soportar _ver aquella _maldita escena_ en la que _Edward_ – o, _el hijo de puta de Robert Pattinson y su igualmente hijo de puta personaje que parecía adorar sufrir_, como le agradaba llamarlo – estuvo a punto, a estúpidamente poco, de follarse a _Jacob _ en la cama de éste, en su cama, con su padre _Billy_ ajeno a lo que sucedía a pocos metros de él.

_¡Joder! ¡Quita tus manos de ahí, Robert! ¡En este puto momento por si tienes la duda!_

Era lo que pensaba Kellan mientras miraba la pantalla con diferentes perspectivas de la imagen de un _Jacob _y un _Edward _recostados y en una posición para nada cariñosa. Se mordió los labios, intentando disminuir las dimensiones descomunales del torrente de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo. Celos, dolor, miedo, humillación, enojo, felicidad amarga y tristeza evidente entre ellos.

Vio claramente el recorrido que hacían los dedos indecorosos de _Edward _por el cuerpo delgado, pequeño y frágil de _Jacob _y no pudo evitar imaginar que Robert y Taylor se tenían confianza bastante como para hacer eso sin inmutarse – aparte de que Taylor gemía bajito y Robert lo observaba con intensidad, queriendo _devorarlo_ –… o que habían tenido sexo ya y eso era normal para ellos.

_Maldita sea_ – se estaba volviendo su frase favorita –, el último pensamiento terminó de llenar de pesadumbre su cabeza y decidió girar e irse a descansar mientras Taylor y Robert terminaban de grabar sus _malditas escenas_ en las que estaban _malditamente juntos_.

Taylor, aun en la cama y con Robert sobre su cuerpo, sentía cada vez más y más que Kellan hacía falta, _demasiada falta _en su vida.

Alzó los brazos, enredándolos en el cuello de _Edward_ – sí, prefería pensar en el cómo su personaje y no como la persona real, emotiva, vigorosa, obstinada, y que parecía quererlo, que era. Prefería ignorar que Robert aprovechaba esas oportunidades para tocarlo más de lo debido normalmente y que él, Taylor, anhelaba que fuera Kellan quien pasara sus manos por su cintura y costados –.

Después de un beso más, la directora, Catherine – su gran y fiel amiga – dijo: ¨Corte y queda¨ y, _dios santo_, se lo agradeció tanto. Ya no quería grabar más de ese tipo de escenas, al menos no con Robert.

Se levantó del lechó en cuanto Robert se apartó y acomodó su cabello, suspirando disimuladamente.

Tenía un impulso potente e impertinente que estaba gritándole que fuera a donde Kellan, que se _subiera_ en su cuerpo fornido y le besara tal como ansiaba hacerlo. Ese impulso terminó haciendo que sus pies le dirigieran a la puerta que daba paso al camerino de Kellan. Decidido, giró la perilla, pero no abrió.

- Kellan – dijo en voz alta. Disfrutó de como sonaba ese nombre en sus labios. Adoraba ese sonido que hacía tiempo no pronunciaba.

Taylor escuchó atentamente como Kellan pareció suspirar, bufar y retener un grito frustrado al mismo tiempo. Se rió por lo bajo, divertido con la actitud infantil de _su _Kellan. Le llamó otra vez, bajando el volumen de su voz, y escuchó a Kellan decir: _¨Maldita sea¨ _repetidas veces.

Al final, luego de lo que pareció ser la caída de varios objetos, Kellan llegó a la puerta y la abrió abruptamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo para huir de algo. O alguien.

Y es que Kellan había estado semi-dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Taylor y creyó que era un jodido sueño en el que Taylor era algún tipo de demonio sexual que iba a _atacarlo_, por lo que lo primero que arribó a su cabeza fue correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Taylor – jadeó, sorprendido. Casi se va de espaldas al suelo de la impresión y el inesperado pánico que lo invadió porque, _joder_, Taylor estaba _ahí_. A centímetros de tocarlo, pero a una distancia eterna de realmente alcanzarlo.

O eso pensaba Kellan.

Por su parte, Taylor se sintió… sobrepasado. De improviso, se había quedado sin palabras y su respiración se cortó. Volver a ver a Kellan, con sus rizos castaños alborotados y una expresión desconcertada en su rostro, le dejó _fuera de combate_. No pudo reprocharle por el tiempo que se apartó y tampoco por el evidente – no es que Kellan se hubiera preocupado por disimular demasiado – esfuerzo que ponía Kellan en hacer que no se encontraran solos jamás.

No pudo, simplemente. En cambio, en un arranque de tímida felicidad, se acercó a Kellan y rodeó el ancho pecho con sus brazos.

Y Kellan, tan desorientado, tan deprimido y tan, _tan_ necesitado, devolvió el gesto, implicando quizá excesiva fuerza en su agarre. Pero no le interesaba. Nada le interesaba mientras Taylor continuara abrazándolo y su pequeño cuerpo temblara debido a los espasmos del llanto que lo dominaron de pronto.

Es cierto que Kellan no lo recitó en voz alta, pero en ese instante, el mismo en el que Taylor se colgó de sus hombros para lograr besarlo, supo que lo que sentía – y el causante de que padeciera lo que tan horriblemente sintió – era sólo una cosa.

Amor.

Poderoso, irrompible, cálido, suave y _verdadero _amor.

Por primera vez desde que su carrera como actor comenzó, le era posible asegurar – sin vacilación o algo por el estilo – que estaba experimentado algo real. Algo palpable e increíble.

Kellan se percató de que amaba a Taylor y, sin miedo, descubrió que su mundo cambiaría, tal vez en demasía, pero en definitiva para mejor.

Si Taylor se mantenía en su vida siempre sería mejor.

* * *

Ésto fue muy... dulce :3

No había hecho algo así de dulce, o eso creo, en mi vida.

Nos leemos después, espero les haya agradado la lectura. y recuerden, si notan algún error por favor háganmelo saber :)


End file.
